Arnolds Choice pt 1
by brookemeek
Summary: Just part 1 of a story of Helga and Arnold that I've put together let me know if you like it and i'll post a pt 2


Hey guys,

This is my first fanfic ever to be posted I just wanted to post a small part than you guys tell me if you want more or should I just stick to reading the amazing stories that's already here. Just a heads up this is a Arnold and Helga Love story. I'm basing if after the Jungle movie that is Offically happening and I'm super excited about it but back to my story, Arnold is trying to decied to stay with his parents in the Jungle or go back home to hillcrest with the gang and his grandparents. Hope you enjoy! (fyI this is in Arnolds Point of view)

"Hey Helga would you mind going on a walk with me?" "Sure footb-I mean Arnold." As I walked with Helga I just couldn't help to keep looking at her...espically since if it wasn't for her I would of never found my parents. I owe her my life or so I feel that is what I need to give her she risked her life as did the gang and even my grandparents, all just so I could finally be reunited with my parents. "Arnold?" "yeah Helga?" "Your not talking I was just seeing if you were okay?" "Yeah I'm fine I just was thinking." "About what?" "About how you and everyone risked their lives just so I could be reunited with my parents." "Well Arnold your a special boy and you deserved to know and be with your parents." "I also wanted to talk to you about our..." I looked around to make sure we were truly alone. "Our kiss." "What about it arnold? I thought it was just because you were just so grateful that I helped you." "that's what I thought but since than I haven't been able to stop thinking about you helga." "Wa-what you mean Arnold?" I gently grabed her face in my hands and leaned in and kissed her. "Arnold?" "yes?" "what was that for?" "that was for being you. I like like you Helga I always have, I just had to kiss you agin to make 100% sure I was feeling the right feeling." "And... you do?" "yes Helga G Patki I do." as I said this I could see that Helga was starting to blush. I helped helga up to her feet and we slowly walked back towards the small village.

When we got back Helga rejoined with Phoebe and I went and sat by my parents to talk to them. "You know arnold we really wanted to come back for you so we could all be together but we were really needed here." "It's okay mom I understand they needed you here, but I'm so glad that I have friends like Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Eugene, Lila, Curly, Brainy, Nadine, Principal Wartz, Mr. Simmons, and of coures grandma and garandpa for helping me find you guys so we could be together now that I'm in High School." "We are so glad to know that you chose some wonderful friends, We don't want you to give that up though Arnold, but if you truly want to stay here you are more than welcome to bunk with us, but it's all up to you." said my dad. "I know, they all leave tomarrow, I'm going to go talk to everyone." "Okay son." I got up and walked towards the gang...I was on the edge of tears but it's mainly because I just now fully found out what me and Helga have is a relationship and now i'm about to tell her to go home with everyone and I shall stay here for a few months and retun to Hillwood soon enough.

"Hey guy's what are you talking about?" "Oh hey man Lila was just telling one of her famous jokes." said Gerald who motion for me to sit by him and Helga and like normal I sat by them. "Cool what's the joke Lila?" "What did 0 say to number 8?" "Hmmm I'm not sure what did 0 say to 8?" eveyone giggled "Nice Belt" Lila said giggling. "haha good one Lila, so guys I got something to ask." "What is it Arnold?" Asked Eugene. "Well as you all know I just met my parents today and it's been so long since I've been able to say Mom and Dad What would you guys say about me staying for 6 Months with my parent's and than after 6 month's I'll come back to Hillwood? I'll start with you Gerald."

Gerald: Man your my bestfriend if this makes you happy, Yes.

Phoebe: Arnold I say yes.

Harold: Arnold I would miss you but yes.

Stinky: gee wilkers Arnold I say yes.

Sid: Of course I say yes Arnold we did come this far to find them.

Rhonda: yes.

Eugene: gee yes

Lila: Oh arnold I ever so much would love to see you happy. so yes.

Curly: YES!

Brainy: *breathe breathe* yes *breathe breathe*

Nadine: Arnold yes.

"Thank you guys I really apreate that you guys are such good friends that you all said yes." "Hey Helga didn't say yes or no yet." said Harold. "Oh Helga I'm sor.." "No Arnold it's Okay I promise I'm going to say yes." Helga said in a soft voice like she was about to cry. but I just didn't know what todo she means alot to me now since we have both came clean about wanting to be with eachother, but I'm so confused I thought she would of said No since she's had to hide her feeling for me since Pre-School. "Thanks Helga and everyone.." I said we contuinted to talk about our days as kids and I excused myself to let my parents know that I'm staying with them and not going to hillwood till 6 months from now. After I talked to my mom Stella I went and wrote a note..

My dear Helga,

I would like to talk to you alone at 11pm in my single bunk. please meet me there so I can talk to you about something very important.

Always,

Arnold.

I folded the note up and held it tight until it was 9pm when we all decided to go to bed I passed it to Gerald who passed it to Phoebe who was so kind to pass it to Helga. I met Helga's eyes and just gave her a simple smile, and went to my room.

I laid in bed thinking of how I was going to Helga that I'm sorry and than I wouldn't want her to wait for me unless she just feels that she has to wait another 6 months before we can have an actual relationship.

Stay tuned for part 2 :D haha let me know what yall think and based on that is when I will decide to post more or not. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
